Influences on the Writing of 'The Rally' Series
Many influences across lots of platforms have helped shape 'The Rally' and certain aspects within the series. This list and the descriptions below are based of the 'credits' section that the writer of the series added to the end of each book. Movie influences on 'The Rally' Need For Speed (2014) This film has many similarities to 'The Rally' series when looking in detail. On the surface, it has the resemblance of a car-based, action thriller also containing elements of romance and disaster. In detail, the 2014 film contains a significant death as well as an aim to return the favour. In 'The Rally', Bryan has experienced a couple of significant deaths in his life and aims to stop the DarkMotors killing more people and stealing more prized possessions. Also, several car chases and a big finale occur in both Need For Speed and 'The Rally', adding to the similarities. The writer lists this film in the credits of inspiration due to its heavy influence on the story, especially carrying a strong effect in the interest of the writer. Fast & Furious series (2001 - 2015) Now cult classics in the 21st century, the Fast & Furious films have had a major but mainly surface-based effect on the writing of 'The Rally' series. As is clear, the books are mainly car-based with many differing characters involved in high-intensity action. However, that's where most of the similarities end. Although it's argued that the reference of Bryan's Group being one big family and the main characters in the Fast & Furious series being part of the Toretto family, this is the deepest it goes in terms of similarities. A clear, simple inspiration can be seen in the choice of vehicles, with many muscle cars featuring in 'The Rally' books. Similarly to the Fast & Furious franchise (and the Need For Speed film) many different types of vehicles and chases occur in 'The Rally', with illegal street racing being an aspect of the story. Music influences on 'The Rally' Stereophonics ''(Band) As the writer states in a section titled "My Inspiration" at the back of the first book, the alternative rock band ''Stereophonics had a heavy influence on the story and scenes in 'The Rally' series, mainly the first book. The writer noted his large support for the band, with some of their songs being used in the 'movie soundtrack'. The Welsh band's compilation album A Decade In The Sun was often listened to by the writer when noting down scenes for 'The Rally' - thus having a key influence on the flow of scenes as well as events. Kasabian (Band) Another sizeable influence on the writing and soundtrack of 'The Rally' is put down to British indie rock band Kasabian, with most of songs in the soundtrack coming from the band. Specifically, the band's second album Empire was highly rated by the writer and used many times for the music in the series. The writer again mentions the band in his "My Inspiration" section; he says "The band are amazing for powerful backing music to scenes" and that he's "surprised they're not used more often in the film industry". Other artists influencing 'The Rally' Among the two aforementioned artists, several others helped shape certain moments in 'The Rally' series. The famous British group Arctic Monkeys have a couple of songs featuring in the soundtrack, along with electronic band M83, up-and-coming band Jungle, and Bring Me The Horizon. These bands' songs appear in the movie soundtrack line up, mainly having an influence in the second and third books. Extra artists that gave some inspiration but were not included on the song list are Red Hot Chili Peppers, Th''e Killers'', Royal Blood, Taylor Swift, You Me At Six, Razorlight, as well as several others (including little-known band ark* who are no longer together). Video game influences on 'The Rally' The Forza series Created by Turn 10, the Forza series of motor racing games have had a reasonable influence on choices in 'The Rally' books. The writer notes this, and especially credits the company's successful open world game Forza Horizon 2. The whole series, both Horizon and Motorsport, had an effect on the decisions about vehicles used; for example, a large proportion of Alex and Lucy's collection has been inspired by the games, as well as iconic cars of the series including the BMW M5 used by the DarkMotors. The writer notes the series of video games down in the credits and inspiration section due to his high appreciation of them. He mentions how the setting for 'The Rally' was also inspiration from the Horizon series. Grand Theft Auto series The writer also touches upon the famous Rockstar Games series Grand Theft Auto, specifically IV and V. A main influence on the antagonists in 'The Rally' comes from a drug dealing group called The Lost MC, appearing in DLC for GTA IV, and main story in GTA V. Clear parallels can be seen between the Lost vans and the DarkMotors vans; both have a matte black and red accent colour scheme; customised aesthetics; improved performance; and are designed to intimidate the general public. Differences include the logo and its position, the wheel and bumper colours, as well as model of van. Adding to this, the writer states that the video game series has somewhat inspired certain characters. Many elements of the gang rivalry and culture shown in Grand Theft Auto has helped shape members of the La Perso gang in 'The Rally' and their attacks against other gangs, including the DarkMotors. Carolina and Jahni are characters from 'The Rally' that are prime evidence of this influence, with similarities between them and members of The Lost in GTA V. Other factors influencing 'The Rally' Motorsport & Cars The writer's love for motorsport and cars have played a key role in vehicle choices and story basis. One of the writer's favourite type of motorsport is rallying; this can easily be identified by the cars used, such as the Lancia 037, Mitsubishi Lancer, Subaru Impreza 22B, Lancia Fulvia, and many others featuring in characters' collections. Also, the Le Mans racing series is one the writer follows closely, and the fact that Bryan's father was a real Le Mans racer shows this. Gang Culture Despite the negativity and issues surrounding gangs, this type of culture has a heavy influence on 'The Rally' series. The writer has hinted his distinct intrigue in gangs and gang culture as well as the history over time. Inspiration ha been taken from the 1930s and 1940s where The Mafia became a huge part of the history in America, along with the Italian connection and being the basis for gang culture as we know it now. The biker gang era has also clearly influenced the books, which the writer has noted his main interest in. The series is not designed to promote gangs in any way, but tries to give an insight into possible gang cultures of today.